


Fra le braccia del cugino

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Fra le braccia del cuginoFandom: OriginalePairing: M/MChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: Il ragazzo più propalare della scuola viene a sapere che il ragazzo che ama è innamorato di un universitario così si sfoga con suo cugino.





	Fra le braccia del cugino

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Fra le braccia del cugino  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Pairing: M/M  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Il ragazzo più propalare della scuola viene a sapere che il ragazzo che ama è innamorato di un universitario così si sfoga con suo cugino.

Essere il quarterback della squadra del liceo, aveva portato fon da subito una certa notorietà al sedicenne Sean Griffin che poteva essere definito il ragazzo più popolare della scuola. La sua fama non si fermava solo al campo da gioco, ma era il più bello dell’istituto ed era desiderato da tutte le compagne di scuola, compresi alcuni ragazzi avevano perso la testa. Questo aveva portato pensare al giovane giocatore di Football americano, che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque ai suoi piedi compreso il suo amato Aaron Emory.

L’adolescente mai aveva considerato l’idea che, il ragazzo che vedeva studiare duramente e allo stesso tempo allenarsi più di quanto il suo fisico gli permettesse, potesse già in qualche modo essere impegnato. Non si aspettava di certo che l’universitario che girava sempre nei dintorni del complesso scolastico in realtà fosse il suo ragazzo.  
Sean l’aveva sempre immaginato come un ragazzo serio che non fosse minimamente interessato all’amore, se non quello che quello che studiavano al corso di letteratura l’unico che condividevano.  
L’aveva sempre visto studiare così intensamente per accumulare crediti da aveva capito quasi subito che per Aaron l’affetto di un semplice compagno, era stato conquistato da quell’aria perennemente seria e studiosa. Era diventato suo amico sperando che con il tempo i suoi sentimenti potessero essere percepiti dal ragazzo dai capelli rossi e occhi azzurri, ma ciò non era stato spezzando il suo fin troppo fragile cuore.

******  
«Walter spingi di più!»  
Cos’era successo al suo cuore? L’adolescente ormai non riusciva più a sentirlo battere nel suo petto.  
Era normale sentirsi così a pezzi? Sean aveva la sensazione che si fosse frantumato in tanti piccoli frammenti da non riuscire più a ricordassi nemmeno cosa fosse quell’organo.  
«Sean…» Quanto avrebbe voluto che quella voce in realtà appartenesse al suo adorato Aaron, non a suo di suo cugino che si era proposto per aiutarlo «Sai cosa stiamo facendo?»  
Certo che lo sapeva!  
In quell’istante, Sean, desiderava solo liberarsi dal tormento che Aaron gli aveva causato al petto, una sofferenza che mai avrebbe creduto poter essere così devastante.  
«Walter aiutami! Ti prego!»  
Per un breve istante il sedicenne ebbe la sensazione che il vigore con cui Walter stesse spingendo all’interno del suo corpo, avesse fatto sparire completamente la sua sofferenza complice anche i brividi intensi che inondavano la sua mente.  
Aaron in quel momento non esisteva più per Sean, anzi non era mai esistito e i sentimenti che per anni aveva nutrito erano solo futili fantasie, era quello che voleva dirsi, ma era cosciente del fatto che una volta terminato l’amplesso, l’angoscia che sarebbe tornato nuovamente a tormentarlo.  
«Walter ti prego dammi di più!»  
In quella frase erano rinchiuse tutte le speranze del sedicenne, non desiderava solo che suo cugino fosse la sua valvola di sfogo, come aveva fatto quella sera, doveva essere suo complice e supportarlo fino alla fine e aiutarlo a dimenticarsi per sempre del bellissimo Aaron.  
«Sean usami pure quando vuoi: io per te ci sarò sempre».  
«È una promessa?»  
«Ovvio che si»  
Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di lambire le labbra del cugino e sigillare in esse quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un accordo. Sean desiderava solo che il dolore provato quella mattinata sparisse per sempre e se Walter era disposto ad aiutarlo l’avrebbe accolto a braccia tese sperando che riuscisse davvero a scacciare tutta la sua sofferenza.


End file.
